


The day they became Angels

by 2002X_TheFrenchMistake_X



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angels, Death, Heaven, Other, Wings, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2002X_TheFrenchMistake_X/pseuds/2002X_TheFrenchMistake_X
Summary: The day they became angels was the day of their deaths.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The day they became Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :p

The day they became angels was the day of their deaths. Of both of their deaths. The brothers were dead. After all these fights, all this pain and all these wars, all the dead people they were surrounded by and who died because of them, it finally was their time. The oldest died at 43 years old, while his little brother died at 39 years old. The same year, the same month and the same week, the same day, the same hour and the same minute. Even the same second. Because Death knew that nor the youngest nor oldest would have accepted to watch the other die. So, she decided to let them go together. Because they always had been together. She let them go to Heaven, where they were supposed to be.

They did go to Heaven. They found here their mother and lots of their deceased friends. They though they found peace. But they didn't find what they were searching the most. The only one they really wanted to see. He didn't show up, he stayed on Earth. Because the brothers were always together, their Heavens were the same. And they decided to search him. Because they needed him.

The oldest started to search the door, the door opening their heaven. The youngest tried to call him, but nothing happened. During days, months, their tried to get out of here. Because they couldn't find peace without him. One day, they finally found the exit. They crawled out of their heaven, finding a long white corridor. They walked a little, but an angel showed up, followed by half a dozen of other angels. They told them that they were supposed to stay in their heaven. The brothers tried to explain that they needed to see him, but the angels were stubborn. They tried to force them, to push them back. They said that he didn't wanted to see them. The oldest brother tried to pass through the angels, but they pushed him back roughly. They started to menace them, and something happened.

It took everyone 5 seconds to understand what happened, but it happened. For the first time since the Creation, two humans became angels. They froze, straight up, and their eyes started glowing. Two sets of beautiful wings grew up in their backs. The light who illuminated them disappeared and all the angels were baffled. The brothers watched each other, they didn't understand what happened. They saw the soul of the other one, his wings and his true form. For the first time, two humans became angels.

The new spread all around the world in one hour or two, and all the angels came to see what happened. They not only became angels, but they also owned their originals souls. An angel doesn't have a soul. Not even an archangel. But these two, these two had souls. When the angels started to ask questions, the brothers fled away. They both glanced at each other and flew away.

Just after, they landed on a graveyard, in front of two tombstones. Their tombstones. Sat in front of them, his back turned towards the brothers, he was there. He was a mess. His hair was dirty and greasy, a beard of one or two days and his eyes full of tears. He was crying over the graves without stopping. The brothers saw his pain and his despair. They both put one hand on each of his shoulders and he stopped. He stopped crying and sobbing, and he breathed. The first proper breath since months. He stood up, not believing what he was thinking and turned around. And he saw them.

He saw their souls, and their wings and their graces. Confused, he wiped away his tears and watched them again. They both smiled at him before taking him into a tight hug. After a whole minute, they stepped back and smiled again. He asked how. Because there was no way they were possessed. The oldest laughed and smiled even more. The youngest explained what happened. Everyone was confused, but the angel was so happy that he didn't tried to investigate. They were here, and that was all what mattered.

They walked out of the graveyard and the oldest watched again his friend. He was beautiful again. Since the beginning, they were all right. His grace and his wings and just him were the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He smiled and the angel put his hand on his shoulder. Like the very first time. Where the mark always had been. The three of them flew in Heaven, where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone was asking them how they did it, but they never answered, because they never knew. And they never cared.

This happened centuries before. Now, when someone pray, the three friends hear the prayers and listen to them. Sometimes, they perform a miracle because of the good actions of the person or because of his innocence. Over the years, the decades and the centuries, their names grew, and a lot of the humans were knowing them. The angel and the two brothers who once were humans. And one day, they became angels.

-END-


End file.
